


Of Sudden Confessions and Realisations

by Immawritesomeshit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is gonna have the best day of his life, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Marichat, So is Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immawritesomeshit/pseuds/Immawritesomeshit
Summary: After hearing Marinette's confession to Chat Noir, Adrien thinks deeply about what his "just a friend" means to him.Based on the Marichat leaks.





	Of Sudden Confessions and Realisations

_"I'm falling for you, Chat Noir!"_

Adrien grinned, still half asleep, as the last night's declaration kept replaying in a day dream. And it was from **Marinette** , of all people. Kind, sweet Marinette.

"Adrien?"   
"Yes, purrincess?" He drawled lazily and opened his eyes, just to come face to face with the teacher.

"Ah-"  
"I trust you had a good sleep?" She chuckled. "I'll let you off this time, but next time I catch you, it won't stop at a warning."  
"Sorry madam-" He muttered, embarassed. He looked around, searching for the dark haired girl, feeling relieved that she seemed too lost in her own world to notice how he had messed up.

Marinette was staring at the ceiling, the end of her pen slightly pulling down her lower lip. Her eyes were glassy, staring at something that wasn't there.

_Was she thinking of chat noir? Of me?_

Understandable, of course. She had confessed only last night, and it seemed like such a last minute thing. She probably blurted it out without preparing.

That was even more endearing.

He had rushed off without replying, but he would be meeting her again this Sunday. He would have to give his answer then- it was only fair.

And he knew what his answer would be. He loved Ladybug.

But Marinette- pretty, talented Marinette. The sunshine of their class. He would hate to break her heart.   
And knowing that such an amazing person loved the part of him he hid most from the world- that was a joy no  word could describe.

And ladybug never seemed interested anyway. Maybe it was time he stopped forcing his feelings on her.

If anyone could take over his heart again, it would be Marinette.

What would it be like, dating her?

_I already like spending time with her.. so I can have an excuse to speak to her everyday. Go out together. Share experiences._

_I can watch her create her masterpieces. Maybe be her personal model. We'll have a nice home… have a hamster.._

The girl in question absentmindedly began to move her pen on her lips, and Adrien swallowed.

_Kissing her… would be good too._

_But I should tell her upfront about my feelings for ladybug. I should let her know. She deserves that much and more._

_But will she leave me then?_

The teacher called upon Marinette to read a part of their text aloud. Alya had to poke her hard with a pen to snap her out of her thoughts, and Marinette managed to get up and start reading before the teacher's annoyance grew.

Her cheeks were dusted pink in embarrassment. It was the cutest thing, and all Adrien wanted to do at that moment was to reach over and worship her blushing face with his lips-

"Whoa **what** -"

"Is something wrong, Adrien?"

He had said that out loud.

"Um-" His gaze shifted to Marinette, who was looking at him with concern. "I'm not feeling so good. Shall I go to the infirmary please?"

The teacher was nonplussed. "I think that would be best for all of us."

He managed a sheepish smile before he stepped out of the classroom, mouthing _"just sleepy"_ to Marinette (she smiled in relief) as he left.

As he walked away, he could make out her voice as she read out from the text.

Obviously, **obviously** he was attracted to her. And maybe if he hadn't fallen for Ladybug first, she would have been the one.   
Whats to say she still isn't the one?

For the first time, Adrien felt jealous of Chat Noir. He had recieved something more precious than what perfect Adrien Agreste could even hope for. The heart of a wonderful woman. 

Both Chat Noir and Adrien had made up their minds.

"And after I tell her, I would show her who I really am." He mused. "Maybe, with time, she'll start to love Adrien too."

 

 

 


End file.
